This invention relates generally to an aiming device for attachment to a weapon. In particular, this invention allows for the aiming of a laser light beam, broadcast by the weapon, along an optical light path such that the laser light beam is in alignment with the line of sight of the weapon at a predetermined distance from the weapon.